Walk on Water
by Zarius
Summary: Helga worries about Arnold's expectations of her in their new relationship, but Arnold tells her of a dream he had that made him see things would never be that bad between them (spoilers for "Married" and "The Jungle Movie")


**HEY ARNOLD!**

 **WALK ON WATER**

 **Written by Zarius**

 **(Set after "The Jungle Movie")**

* * *

 _She can do it all t_ hought Arnold Shortman as he walked alongside Helga G. Pataki on their way to school.

"Keep up the pace Football Head" Helga snapped as she deliberately began putting distance between her and him in an attempt to motivate him.

Arnold smiled and briskly powered forward, actually managing to get ahead of her.

 _She can do it all, and she pushes me to do even better_ he thought.

"Hey, nobody cuts in front of me, stick by my side Arnaldo. Ladies first, that's how it goes for gentlemen right?" said Helga.

Arnold gave her a courteous bow and allowed her to move in front of him again.

"That's more like it" said Helga.

She soon noticed Arnold wasn't moving.

"What's the matter? You don't need no education or something?"

"Just wanted to admire you from afar" said Arnold. "I think it's way past due my turn"

Helga felt a flutter course through her heart, she quivered and the same dreamy expression she'd had on her face since returning from San Lorenzo once again danced across her face. She made sure Arnold didn't see it, quickly turning her head.

Arnold beamed and prepared to once again push himself in front of her so he could do the gentlemanly thing all over again.

Helga stopped suddenly and looked Arnold in the eye as he caught up, Arnold sensed frustration from her.

"You're troubled. Talk to me" he said, trying to place his hand in hers. She recoiled.

"I don't know Arnaldo, I feel like I should be saying a trillion things to you, words you want to hear, and I'm always stuck on repeating the same old mean-spirited lines"

"Don't worry about it Helga, we have all the time in the world to say things to each other, besides, though I know you can do it all, I don't think even you can fit a trillion words into the span of a ten minute hike to school."

Helga chuckled, but continued to look a little gloom.

"I feel like you have some big expectations of me, and all I'm doing is short-changing you on them by being as mean as I am. I can't shake years of damage and attitude overnight Arnold, I don't know how you could possibly have the patience for that"

Arnold reached over to her face and pressed his lips gently on hers.

"Let me tell you about a dream I had. When the others played that matchmaking game and we were paired up. Every waking hour I spent antagonizing over it"

"Oh yeah Arnaldo, this is _really_ uplifting" snarked Helga.

"No, listen to me" Arnold insisted, "My dream played up my fears of what a life with you would be like. Loads of kids, overbearing family problems on your end..."

"Not helping you sap. Carry on with this and that hand you have holding mine will be broken in places most hands don't even have places" Helga insisted, and squeezed Arnold's hand tightly just to make her point clear.

"It should have been a nightmare, I treated it as such, I even lashed out in it, but then we were alone together, and the spotlight was all on you, you were more vulnerable here than I'd ever known you, and you were able to tell me something that made all the worry, all the stress, mean very little. I may have been walking on eggshells throughout that dream and in the waking world all in between, but what you said? It made me feel like I could walk on water"

"What did I say?" Helga asked.

Arnold reached over to her face and pressed his lips gently on hers.

As he let go, Helga transformed, her face awash with bright radiant blushes and she allowed her smile to reform on her face.

"My expectations are normal, what you're doing is perfectly normal. Your attitude, your nature, is something that can only improve with time, and as far as patience goes, I have forever with you to wait"

Helga combed through Arnold's hair with her fingers delicately.

"Around me Arnold, I'd be a bit more careful when walking on water. I can do that too, all of us can. When winter comes and everything freezes. I'm a killer on the ice, cut in front of me there and you'll end up taking the plunge"

"Have I told you I get a kick out of your threats?" Arnold replied.

Helga kissed him on the cheek

"Nice to know I'm doing the kicking"

The two clutched hands and marched forward together.


End file.
